Jokes On You
by Sookehismahne
Summary: Background: This fic is an AU where Mrs. Argent never got bit by Derek and did not die. Summary: Stiles and Derek have been planning to prank Scott for April Fools Day. They have the plan completely set up, what could possibly go wrong? Side Note: I want to thank Zoey again for editing it for me, I love you Zoey and hope to get better at comma's and word changes! : Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"It's gonna be perfect!" Stiles says as he spins himself around in his computer chair, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to see Scott's face, he's gonna flip out!"

Stiles is talking to Derek about their plan to prank Scott for April fools day. They've been planning it for weeks and April fools is tomorrow. Everything they need they've already bought and they've planned out everything to the tee. Nothing is going to bring their plan crashing down.

"So are you as excited as I am?" Stiles aks as he gets up and paces back and forth. Derek only grunts on the other line, he's excited but always a little worried. He can't help it; being the pack leader means responsibility and he doesn't want anything to go wrong.

"We still have to be cautious Stiles, the Argents are always looking for an excuse to kill us off, and especially now that Allison's grandfather is in town. He's ruthless; he'll kill first and ask questions later, so we still have to be cautious." Derek's voice is matter-of-fact as he tells Stiles this.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Stiles says rolling his eyes. "Listen I have to go, I'm gonna have dinner with my dad tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone and throws on a jacket. He's been looking forward to dinner with his dad, a nice break from reality to just sit, eat and talk.

* * *

Scott comes down to the subway to talk to Derek, who happens to be training Erica and Isaac on how to fight. Scott doesn't want to interrupt so he watches them. Erica is reckless with her fighting; she goes in for the attack without weighing out all her options and Derek knows this. He is trying to teach her better tactics; Isaac however is more in control of what he wants to happen. He envisions the attack in his head and tries his best to deliver it exactly how it played out in his fantasy. Derek spins around and knocks both of them to the floor as they both lung from each side, hoping a team effort will do the trick.

Derek doesn't help them up, this is training and they need to learn to defend themselves. He looks behind him and sees Scott standing there. He nods to Scott and motions with his hand for him to go into the subway train. Scott walks past Isaac and Erica and gives them a smile. He's starting to appreciate them more, not just looking at them as his two schoolmates who threw away their chance at a normal life.

"Don't worry, you guys are getting better," Scott mumbles under his breath to them. They both smile at him as they get themselves up and dust off.

"I heard that," Derek says sternly from inside the subway. Scott walks in and smiles at Derek. "What do you want Scott?"

"Well Allison and me are going to hang out tomorrow night so I can't go with you and Stiles to the woods and hang out, or whatever the plan was," he thinks about it. "You know what, come to think of it you guys never actually explained the plan to me, what were we supposed to do again?"

_Shit, the plan isn't going to work if Scott doesn't go and we've been working too long for it not to happen. _Derek thinks to himself. He narrows his eyes at Scott.

"Scott you have to go, okay?" Derek's eyes aren't hinting at anything except trying to display a sense of urgency and necessity for Scott to go. "It's a pack thing, that's all I can say, but you need to go."

"If it's a pack thing then why is Stiles going?" Scott's face was a little confused.

"Scott," Derek starts looking more angry than usual. "Stiles is apart of this pack. He has been with you since day one of your transformation and has been helping us along the way. We need to meet up and figure out what we are going to do about Jackson and the Argents and everything. He's coming, and you need to be there too."

"Can't we do it another night!" Scott starts whining and getting louder, him and Derek always argue so this is nothing new to Derek, but he just really needed this plan to work out. Derek's noticed how Stiles hasn't been his excited self ever since his dad got fired and he knew this would cheer him up; although he would never let Stiles know that is why he went along with the plan in the first place.

"Scott!" Derek growls out his name. "It's happening tomorrow and you better be there or else I'll drag you clawing and biting to the meeting."

"Fine!" Scott finally says after thinking it over, he isn't happy about it. Allison had told him earlier that her family was supposed to be out of town tomorrow night and that has been all Scott has been thinking about since she told him.

_I can just bring her to the meeting, she can wait in the car and then after we can go do something. I mean how long can a werewolf meeting really take? _Scott thinks to himself as he walks out of the packs lair and back to his house.

* * *

Morning creeps over the horizon and lights up the sky reminding everyone that it was a new day. Stiles gets ready for school and hurries out the door in excitement. He realizes he forgot to say bye to his dad and spins around, rushing back into the house and screeching himself to a halt when he reaches the kitchen where his dad is sitting down drinking a cup of coffee. His dad looks up at him and Stiles smiles at his dad.

"Going to school and then I'm going over to Scott's after so don't worry about me," he says, as he motions with his hand for his dad not to worry.

"You know son," his dad starts off seriously. Stiles face solidifies and he looks like a marble statue. "You're way too hyper for the morning." He laughs to himself as he takes a sip of coffee. All the muscles in Stiles' face relax and he bobs his head back and forth smirking. "But okay, thanks for letting me know. Have a good day at school."

"Alright will do, have a good day at wor…" Stiles catches himself and his face melts like a wax candle down from a smile to an almost queasy look. "I'm sorry dad, its just habit."

"It's okay Stiles," his dad says putting on a tough exterior. He smiles at his son. "Go on, you don't want to be late for school."

Stiles takes one last look at his dad and then nods. He turns around and once he's out of view of his dad he hits himself on the side of the head. _Jesus Christ! Next time why don't you just give him the listings of businesses hiring in the area! _He shakes the thoughts out of his mind and get into his jeep. _Nothing is going to ruin today for you, you and Derek have planned this out fully. It's gonna be hysterical! _He smirks and nods to himself as he starts the car and takes off for school.

School drawls by, boring as ever, and when lunch comes around Stiles sits down across from Scott and just gives him a smirk.

"What?" Scott asks looking at Stiles as he just nods and grins.

"You excited about this wolf pack meeting tonight?" Stiles asks him as he bites into a red apple causing it to make a loud crunching noise.

"Well Allison's parents are supposed to be out of town so it ruins my plans with her," Scott says looking bummed out. "Besides, what is so important that Derek needs us to come tonight?"

"Just hang out with her after," Stiles says to him, he didn't want Scott to bail, and he knows Scott. Scott is the type to end up bailing for some late night Allison bonding. "Besides I'm sure it's gonna be awesome. What if Derek finally teaches you how to howl, so you don't sound like a dying cat!" Stiles gives him a "that'd be cool" look and takes another bite of his apple.

"I can howl now, and you know that." Scott says, not amused. "But yeah I guess you're right, it must be important, he looked like he really needed me to go last night when I talked to him."

"That's because you do need to go!" Stiles comments, putting an emphasis on the need.

"Stiles Stilinksi please report to office, Stiles Stilinksi," A woman's voice dryly speaks through the intercom of the school.

Stiles' head cocks and he shrugs. "I must be going home early. Maybe my dad just wants every minute with me since I'm the reason he's no longer working." He says jokingly.

"Don't say that," Scott says his voice trying to make Stiles understand just how sorry he is for everything that happened with his dad.

"I will see you tonight," Stiles says ignoring Scott's comment. "You better be there man, if you leave me alone, with psycho alpha wolf, I will get you back."

Scott laughs as Stiles grabs his backpack and quickly dodges his way through the students and out of the lunchroom. Allison walks up and sits down where Stiles was just sitting.

"Allison what are you doing?" Scott says frantically. "There are cameras everywhere! Your mom and grandpa are going to see!"

"Scott relax," she says smiling and almost laughing at how worried his face looks. _Worried but very cute, _she thinks to herself. "I told you already, my parents are out of town. They aren't in the office stalking my every move right now." Scott's shoulders loosen up and his whole body almost seems to shrink when he lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought they weren't leaving until tonight," he says looking at her beautiful eyes. _Wow, you really lucked out you know that Scott. Sure her family would love to see you dead but just look at how gorgeous she is._

"So did I, but they left this morning." She smiles at him, then leans forward and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that since I've sat down."

Scott can't seem to wipe the goofy smile from his face; he puts his hand out and holds her hand from across the lunch table. She starts to move her fingers around in his hand and gives him a flash of her smile.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Allison asks as she continues playing with his fingers.

_Shit, you haven't told her! _Scott thinks to himself. "Yes of course we are! I wouldn't want to spend my night anywhere else but in your arms."

* * *

Stiles walks into the office and sees Derek waiting for him by the front desk. He smiles, but quickly tries to make it unnoticeable. He walks up and gets the pass to be released.

"Are you ready?" Derek asks him as Stiles walks up to meet him.

"More than you can imagine." Stiles says excitedly and raises his hand for a high five. Derek just looks at him and turns around. Stiles brings his arm down and shakes his head. "Didn't think that'd work," he mumbles to himself.

"Bye Stiles," a voice says from behind a desk further into the office; Stiles stops in his tracks and looks back to see who said it. He looks back to where he heard the voice and sees Mrs. Argent. He just smiles awkwardly at her and does a small wave. "You be careful, you never know what might happen when you associate with the wrong crowd. Guilty by association," she says to herself and she watches with disgust and fury at her daughter and Scott holding hands in the lunch room…


	2. Chapter 2

The half moon lights up the crisp night sky; the only source of light for all the animals lurking in the forests at night. The air is chilly and nips at anyone's skin that is open for it to touch. Stiles is in his jeep, driving to the spot where him and Derek have been planning to execute the prank. He understands what he has to do, and already has the proper devices and make-up on himself. He keeps grinning and bobbing his head as he drives, thinking about how Scott will react. So many different scenarios running through his head, all ending with him and Derek laughing at Scott and high fiving each other.

He pulls up to the spot and can see Derek standing perfectly still in the moonlight. He almost looks unreal, like a statue or a tree that was carved down to resemble a person. He is just standing so lifeless that it feels eerie. Stiles can see Derek's breath being exhaled and catching its visibility in the moonlight. If not for his breath, Derek does not look alive at all.

Stiles shuts off his jeep and steps out; he waves at Derek but Derek just walks forward without waving back. He is walking fast and ends up standing right in front of Stiles' face. Stiles is a little surprised at how close he comes to his face and Derek can see it in Stiles' facial expression.

"Is there a reason you just walked up to my personal bubble, took your little werewolf claws, ripped through it and after proceeded to enter even more?" Stiles asks him, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Derek's.

"I need to see what it looks like," Derek says, ignoring Stiles' comment, but he chuckles to himself inside. "I need to see if it actually looks real."

"Of course it looks real," Stile retorts back. "You know Derek, this may come as a shock, but just because I haven't been bitten doesn't mean I don't know what a bite looks like."

"Stiles, don't get all defensive, I just want to see," Derek's voice is authoritative. "Now just lift up your shirt and show me."

"Fine!" Stiles not only rolls his eyes, but he moves his whole head around too. He lifts up his shirt. The cold air makes him shiver as Derek examines the make up job that Stiles did. The fake bite mark is on Stiles' left side of his chest, covering his rib cage.

"Wow, good job." Derek sounds impressed. Stiles grins at the sound of Derek's voice. Derek reaches his hand down and touches the fake werewolf bite. "It even feels real." He moves his hand slowly down each fake mark as Stiles stands completely frozen. He is in shock, he doesn't know what to say or do. He just stands there and allows Derek to touch his bare skin.

Their eyes meet and Derek's hand is still on Stiles' chest. They peer into each other's eyes in the silence of the night; only the sound of crickets is audible.

"So," Stiles says, his voice shaking, and not from the cold air. "It looks believable?"

"Very," Derek almost growls out in response. That single word shakes through Stile's whole body like an earthquake. He has to look away from Derek's eyes before he loses all self-control and pushes Derek against his jeep and kisses him. And he really, really, wants to, even though he knows he really, really, shouldn't. Stile's is testing more than just how good of a prank he can pull on Scott tonight; he's also testing his self-control.

"Well I'm glad you think so," Stiles responds quietly under his breath, then looks down at Derek's hand. "Now, can you get your paws off me, please."

"Oh, sorry." Derek retracts his hand and turns around, pretending to look at something he sees in the woods.

They both hear a snapping of a twig coming from the direction behind them, and at the same time swing their heads around. Derek can see in the night unlike Stiles, so Stiles resorts to squinting as a means to make out what made the noise.

"Calm down guys, it's just me." Scott treads through the thick leaves and twigs from behind a tree. He nods at Stiles and Stiles does a nervous smile.

"How long you been creeping over there Scott?" Stiles asks, worrying that he saw the fake bite marks and the plan is ruined.

"Just walked up." Scott smiles. "Is this everybody?" He looks around to see if Isaac, Erica and Boyd are around.

"Just us," Derek says motioning to Scott and Stiles to come over to him. Derek walks into the middle of the section of woods they are in. All the trees form a circle around the middle, with a dirt path leading to the main road that Stiles used to drive up earlier. Stiles and Scott both walk up to Derek and stand so they are in a circle, well the best circle they achieve with only three people.

"Is this going to take a super long time?" Scott asks, his mind thinking of Allison who is waiting in the car down by the main road. He knew he wouldn't be able to drive up if Allison was in the car, which is why he parked down, and walked up.

"No." Derek growls angrily. _Scott please just get Allison out of your head for one minute, I know it's hard to get the one you love out of your head but just try! _Derek thinks as he looks to Stiles and then shakes his head, focusing back to the situation at hand.

"Okay so I brought you both here tonight for a reason," Derek says, looking at them both and keeping his face passive not to show any hints of what he is planning. "Scott, me and Stiles have talked, well actually Stiles has talked to me about this subject. You know a pack is stronger with more wolves, I have been reiterating it to you since the first day you were bitten. Well if we plan on defeating Jackson and the Argents, we need a new wolf."

"You've already made three new wolves!" Scott belts out angrily, backing up without realizing it. "Why do you keep wanting to ruin people's lives? This is a curse Derek! It's not something that you can just give to someone like a…A…" Scott sputters before he can think of something to say. "Like a fucking valentine card!"

"Scott calm down!" Derek barks at him. "All three of the people I bit wanted it. I know you think it's a curse, but for them it was a new start, a way to get out and start off fresh."

"Whatever." Scott scoffs, knowing he lost that argument and not wanting to keep going. "So who are you planning on cursing now?"

"Stiles," Derek announces, turning his gaze to Stiles and nodding.

"What?!" Scott yells, he turns around paces back and forth. "No! You are not biting Stiles! Are you insane? This is insanity!"

"Scott, I want this." Stiles remarks calmly. Trying his best not to smile or show any hint of amusement, even though on the inside he is laughing at how Scott is reacting.

"Stiles, you don't know what you're talking about! It ruins your life!" Scott's voice is desperate, tying to plead with Stiles.

Derek's eyes begin to beam red and Scott can't take it anymore. He lunges forward to tackle Stiles and save him. Derek turns around faster than Scott, and since he is closer, tackles Stiles first. Stiles hits the floor hard and gets the wind knocked out of him. He wheezes for breath.

_Not so rough!_ Stiles thinks as Derek has him pinned down. Derek looks into Stiles eyes and then growls. This growl is loud, louder than normal. The birds in the trees above are spooked and fly away. Stiles even winces in fear and that's when Derek pretends to bite him. He leans down, pulls up Stiles' shirt and snarls. He lurches in and doesn't bite Stiles, of course because it is all just a prank, but Stiles feels his two lips come together and press against his side. _Did he just kiss me?_

Stiles has no time to think of what just happened. Derek reaches into Stiles' pocket and pulls out the fake blood. He squirts it on his lips and on the fake bite, and then he flings his head up and howls. Scott reaches him right as Derek hides the fake blood. Scott looks down at Stiles in horror. He is breathing heavy, his side is bitten and he looks pale white wheezing for air.

"How could you?!" Scott screams at the top of his lungs. "I'm gonna kill you Derek!"

Scott is furious, his vision is changing red and he can feel himself transforming. He hunches down and gets on all fours. His nails grow out long and dig into the dirt; his teeth expand and he growls in anger. He lifts his head up and sets his sights directly on Derek. His eyes yellow; glowing in the night sky.

"Scott!" Stiles coughs out, trying to get up, his back still hurts from the fall. "Scott listen," he is laughing now at how mad Scott is.

Scott isn't listening; all his senses are directed solely on Derek. He lunges forward with all his speed and power. Derek jumps out of the way and Scott lands on the ground, digging his nails into the dirt and swerving himself around.

"Scott listen!" Stiles is saying louder now, he is standing up and has his shirt lifted up trying to show Scott that it's fake. He's no longer laughing because he's worried that Scott is going to get hurt. He isn't worrying about Derek because he's seen Derek in action, and plus Derek _is_ the alpha. "Scott look!" Stiles shouts pointing to his fake wound. "It's not real, it's fake!"

A loud bang echoes through the forest. It snaps through the air and scares all the animals in the vicinity, sending them all running. Scott and Derek both shoot their gazes up towards the mountainside where the noise came from. They both know that noise better than anyone, a gunshot. They look down at themselves and then at each other, neither of them is shot.

"Guys," Stiles groans out, his voice quiet, in pain.

Both Scott and Derek's gazes turn to Stiles. He is standing up holding his abdomen. Blood is leaking in between his fingers as he tries to apply pressure on the wound. Derek smells blood; real blood coming from Stiles. Stiles look at Scott and then at Derek, he tries to do a weak smirk but can't. He falls down onto his knees and gasps for air. His hands fly out in front of him, an automatic reaction, in case he falls forward into the dirt. He looks down at his stomach, he can see perfectly in the moonlight the red blood surrounding the wound, and what is now pouring out. He feels the cold air whip his face, like ice-cold daggers, and he is shaking as he pushes both his hands onto the stomach. The loud bang keep replaying over and over again in his head, he heard the noise pierce through his ears and then felt a sharp pain pierce through his stomach a second after. As if someone had punched him so hard in the gut that the wind was knocked out of him, only the pain didn't stop right after like it would have if he had gotten punched.

Pain is coursing through his body; he can feel the warm blood oozing out of his wound. His gunshot. He starts to feel numb after a few seconds. _Must be settling into shock_, he thinks. Derek and Scott both leap forward as Stiles falls face first. His face hitting the cold dirt, leaves devouring his face. His vision cutting out as the last thing he sees before hitting the floor is Derek's face coming closer, but the look on his face was one Stiles has never seen. Derek's face was frantic and scared all in one as he sprinted towards Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles is cold, and not in the feeling from the weather, his whole body is cold. As though a thermostat inside him has been shattered. He feels his fingers growing numb, but isn't fully aware of what is happening. Stiles attempts to open his eyes. Darkness. Closing them again; he feels a warm spot on his stomach. He takes his right hands and slides it across the ground, groaning in pain the whole way, to his stomach. Warm, wet. Blood.

He hears voices above him, they sound faint and far away, he feels something grab him. Being yanked up from the dirt, the sudden rush of cold air courses through his whole body, his eyes burst open and he gasps. Fighting his own body to allow him to gain control of his breathing. He feels his heart racing, beating through his chest, his eyes dart from side to side trying to make sense of what is happening.

"Stiles!" He hears a voice yelling at him. Sounding urgent, full of fear. "Stiles!"

Stiles turns his head to the side where the voice is coming from. He sees a shadowy figure above him, shaking him, trying to get him to snap out of his daze. Stiles starts gaining back his full consciousness and is becoming aware of the situation. His eyes widen in fear: his face pale as a ghost, he looks at the figure again and realizes it is Scott.

"Scott," is all Stiles can muster up at that point.

"I'm here buddy," Scott cries out, wiping his eyes, trying to sound and look like nothing is wrong to ensure that Stiles does not have a panic attack. "Listen to me, can you get up?"

"What?" Stiles asks, his voice weak, looking to his other side. Derek's eyes are darting back and forth from Stiles to the mountainside where the shot came from. Stiles turns back to Scott, noticing that Scott's hands are shaking as he tries to hold Stiles in his arms. _I'm dying_, Stiles thinks, _I'm going to die all over a prank. Ironic_.

Stiles is listening to Scott, who is trying to be soothing and not cause panic, when he hears a loud bang.

Another gunshot.

* * *

Allison slouches in the passenger side of the car, she flips the radio channels over and over again until she finds a station she finds bearable. She turns up the volume and begins to do a little dance with her arms, lip-syncing to the song. She stops dancing and turns her head; thinking she just heard a bang. Lowering the music and staring into the dark forest, doe eyed, she listens attentively. Nothing. Allison shuts off the car completely now, the silence is almost deafening. Her heart is beating fast, no noise and nothing to see in the darkness. Bang! This time she hears it crystal clear; her mouth unhinges and falls open in shock. "Scott!" She gets out of the car, forgetting the keys inside, and starts to sprint into the forest.

* * *

Derek clamps his hand on Scott's shoulder, trying to get his full attention. "We have to go!" Derek snaps, making Scott look up.

"I'm not leaving Stiles!" Scott barks back angrily. Tears forming in his eyes as he watches his best friend bleed out in his arms.

"We can't help Stiles if we're dead, Scott, we have to find somewhere to hide!" Derek delivers the line sounding completely sure of the plan, but on the inside he was just as worried and scared as Scott. He grabs Scott and yanks for him, as he starts backing away from Stiles. Scott looks down at Stiles and a tear falls, from Scott's eye, down on Stiles' cheek.

"You're gonna be fine dude!" Scott sounds more like he is trying to convince himself. "I'm coming back for you!"

Derek pulls at him one more time and Scott puts Stiles down on the dirt floor before running back into the woods for shelter. Stiles feels the ground cradle his back and he lies flat, trying his best to keep a steady breath. He takes his arms and places them where the hole is, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He winces in pain. A wave of agony pours over his body and he's shaking. Shaking from fear, shaking from shock and shaking because his whole body is getting colder.

He hears footsteps coming towards him accompanied by crunching of leaves and voices arguing. He turns his head to look but can't make out how many are coming towards him. Two? Maybe three? They get closer until they are standing next to his body.

He looks up and recognizes all of the faces, not shocking, the Argents. Chris is looking down at Stiles with an angry glare. He turns his gaze back to Gerard.

"What the fuck Gerard?" Chris says, looking down at Stiles and then back up to Gerard. "You shot an innocent kid."

"Like hell he was innocent," Gerard snorts back. "He got the bite, he is going to become a blood thirsty killer just like all the other ones."

"It…it's…" Stiles is trying to talk in between painful breaths.

"What is it kid?" Gerard asks, pointing the rifle so the barrel is only a few inches from Stiles' face.

"It's fake," Stiles exhales out. "The bite…it's fake." He takes one hand away from his wound, blood running down his side and dripping from his hand, he reaches his side and pulls off the fake wound. "April fools."

Chris looks absolutely horrified. Mrs. Argent, Victoria, keeps her face stone like. Gerard lets out a laugh. Chris' whole body tenses up as he shifts his focus from Stiles onto Gerard.

"You not only shot an innocent teenager. You shot a human teenager!" Chris grabs the rifle from out of Gerard's hands. "We have a code for a reason. We stick to that code for a fucking reason, so incidents like this _don't_ happen!" He looks like he is about to blow a blood vessel.

"Yes, I will admit this was a mistake." Gerard looks down at Stiles, he is still breathing erratically, then back to Chris. "Give me the gun."

"What?" Chris almost laughs at the notion. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"We need to finish this kid off," Gerard says matter-of-factly. "We can't have the Sheriff's son talking about this."

"Ex-sheriff," Victoria chimes in from behind both of them.

"Fuck you," Stiles growls angrily, he takes his hand and flips her off.

"The boy talks back, even when he is in this position?" Gerard laughs. "Such a shame we have to put you down." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver handgun. He moves his hand to aim at Stiles when Chris, with all his might, swings the butt of the rifle and connects with Gerard's jaw. A loud pop echoes out.

"Grab his legs," Chris demands, pointing Victoria to Gerard. "We're leaving."

She does as she's told and grabs at Gerard's legs. Chris takes the rifle and puts the strap around his shoulder. He reaches down and picks Gerard up by his arms. Together, Chris and Victoria, raise Gerard up and start walking back up the hill. Before he leaves, Chris apologizes to Stiles.

Stiles looks up angrily, his eyes burning from the cold, he watches as they hobble away carrying Gerard. Stiles coughs and keeps his hands on his wound. His eyes begin to roll back, he feels tired, he starts to see tunnel vision and blacks out.

* * *

Allison is running out of breath, she's lost, but she keeps running. She needs to find Scott and make sure he's okay. Her whole body is aching as he runs through the muddy woods. She hears a snap coming from the right side of the woods. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to look. Blackness. The moon only lights up the immediate trees in front of her; as for the rest, it is utter darkness. She squints and leans her head forward, as if that will help.

"Scott?" Her voice shaking with uncertainty. "Scott if that's you? If this is some April Fools Day joke it's not funny!"

Silence. Right as she turns her gaze to look forward, another snapping noise. She holds her breath and turns to look, slowly, hoping it's all just a joke. She still can't see anything until it's too late.

A shadow zips forward and knocks her down; before she can scream someone grabs her by the back of her hair and yanks her up. She squirms and is trying to fight back. Trying to scream but her mouth is being covered. She kicks with all her might and connects with the man's shin. He groans out in pain but that only tightens his grip on her hair. The pain courses through her head, she screams out in pain but it's muted by the man's hand.

Before she knows what is happening she feels her legs being lifted up above the air. She wiggles and moves around as much as she can, putting up her toughest fight. These two men however are strong, supernaturally strong, and their grip on her is lock tight. She fights and fights but there is nothing she can do. She feels the wind on her as they carry through the woods.

* * *

Derek rushes back to Stiles, he is faster than Scott, he looks down at sees that Stiles' eyes are closed. A sudden overflow of emotions hit him. _You can't be dead Stiles. I've already lost my whole family. Not you too. _Scott reaches them and doesn't hesitate; he shakes Stiles roughly.

"Wake up!" His voice is defeated, broken, as he shakes Stiles. "Wake up Stiles! Wake up!"

Stiles' eyes squint open and peer at Scott. Scott wipes his eyes and exhales a sigh of relief. Stiles smirks at Scott.

"If I die because of your girlfriend's family, you better break up with her." Stiles jokes.

Scott laughs in between sniffling. "We're gonna get you to a hospital right now!"

Derek looks up at Scott and nods. They know what they have to do, carry Stiles to his jeep. Stiles understands too, if he has even a chance of survival he needs to leave now.

"Scott listen to me," Derek begins, weighing out the options. "Okay, I'm going to drive Stiles to the hospital in his jeep and you go down to your car. You and Allison follow us!"

"I'm not leaving Stiles!" Scott growls. "And I never said Allison was…"

Derek cuts him off. "We don't have time for this Scott. I knew Allison was there the whole time. Everyone with at least one working eye would have been able to see. Now listen! You need to follow us. I'm going to get Stiles into the jeep right now. You need to run and go as fast as you can to your car." Scott freezes. Everything is happening so fast. He doesn't have time to register it all. "Scott! Go!"

"I love you man, you'll be fine!" Scott tell Stiles before running down with all his speed to his car.

Derek grabs the keys from inside Stiles' jacket and rushes to the jeep. He starts it and moves it so the passenger side is right next to Stiles. He was thinking of the easiest way to get Stiles into the jeep without hurting him even more. This was his solution. He opens up the passenger door and puts his hands underneath Stiles.

Stiles groans out as Derek lifts him up, putting him into the passenger seat. Derek sprints around the front of the jeep and into the driver's side. He takes one last look at Stiles. His head is hanging down onto on of his shoulders, his face pale, breathing quietly. Derek can hear his heart, it is still beating at an okay pace. Good sign.

Derek shifts the car into drive and speeds off, down the dirt trail, trying his best to portray himself as not panicking. Derek looks from the road and back to Stiles, constantly checking to make sure he is okay.

"Stiles," Derek says, his voice low. "You can't die on me. Do you understand? I need you to live. I _need_ you."

Derek looks back at the dirt road and sees something that looks like two men holding something in the middle of the road. He slams on the breaks and swerves out of the way, flying off of the road and into the woods. He keeps his foot on the break but the slippery mud makes him swerve uncontrollably until he collides with a tree. His head hits the steering wheel and he blacks out.

Derek comes back to normal and looks to his side to see if Stiles is okay. No Stiles. He blinks, thinking it might be a dream, but still no Stiles. He flings his head from side to side looking for Stiles. Nothing.

"Stiles?" Derek cries out. "Stiles!"

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott is sprinting through the woods, on all fours, as fast as he can. _Get to the car, and drive as fast as possible to the hospital. _He can see the car as he closes in on it. He reaches it but sees that the passenger side door is open; the car is beeping because the keys were left in, and Allison is nowhere to be found. He spins around in circles, frantically looking for Allison; he sniffs the air to see if he can get her scent. It wafts by his nose and he can smell that it leads up into the forest. _Why did you get out of the car Allison!? _Scott begins to panic. He is pacing back and forth, breathing heavily, and dragging his hands through his thick black hair.

His phone begins to buzz and ring in his pocket. He flings his hand down into his pocket and fumbles with his phone to keep a grip on it. He looks down and sees "Allison Calling" on his screen. He flips open his phone and shoves it up against his face.

"Allison! Where are you!?" Scott shouts out.

He can only hear static like noises and men talking. "Can you believe we got _her_!" One of the men say putting emphasize on "her". Scott can hear a muffled voice, Allison's muffled voice.

"Allison!" Scott cries out.

"Did you hear something?" One man asks the other, cocking his head listening. They stop and both keep quiet. Allison is struggling with all her might to break free. She's screaming but it is all muffled out. One of the men looks down and sees that Allison's phone is lightened up in her pocket.

"Shit!" The other man shouts. "Look, her phone must have called someone, like a butt dial!"

"Throw the phone and let's go!" The other man yells back.

Scott is listening to the whole thing, tears making their way down his cheek and forming at his chin to drip off, like a leaking faucet. He hears her one last time trying to scream and then nothing. The phone hangs up.

"Allison!" Scott howls up into the sky. An overload of emotions course through his body, trampling through his heart, racing up to his brain, and finally smash down through all his muscles. _What am I going to do? I need to find Allison, but Stiles needs me too. Stiles has Derek right now so he's safe, plus as soon as he gets to the hospital they'll put him into surgery. I have to go find Allison. _He turns back around and runs into the woods, sniffing the air, trying to find the Argents.

* * *

Derek pushes the door open with all his might, feeling like a weak child lifting weights for the first time, and climbs out of the jeep. He falls down onto the ground, breaking his fall with his hands; his head still dizzy from the crash. Looking forward he sees two trees, dark and tall, both being illuminated perfectly by the moon, but it is peculiar. The left one has the same amount of moon light across its dark brown bark as the right one. That is when Derek realizes he is seeing doubles. He shakes his head, blinking rapidly, trying to find an equilibrium. He starts to feel normal, his head no longer feels like a jack hammer is smashing down on his temple, and his eyes are no longer playing tricks on him.

He lifts his head up into the air and sniffs, trying to find Stiles' scent, and then he listens for a heartbeat. Anything to help. He lifts his nose to the air, looking like a wolf howling, breathing in deeply, and sucking in all the oxygen around him. A smell comes from behind the jeep, further back into the woods: it's Stiles' scent. Derek knows that scent anywhere, like unforgettable cologne; Stiles has a mixture of a sweet smell like a candy not yet opened and a clean smell like newly washed clothes. He is the perfect mixture for Derek, and he isn't going to let this, this horrible moment, be the last time that he is able to smell Stiles.

He pushes himself up and looks back into the dark forest. The moon is shining through the tops of the trees, revealing only parts of the woods and leaving the rest in utter blackness. Derek uses all his senses to track down Stiles. He is able to see in the night, different than human vision. Everything is more defined, as if it is not dark out at all, leaving the parts where the moon light touches extra lit up. He squints his eyes and looks as he walks towards the heartbeat. It is slow, like the beat to a sad song, just beating along in an uneven rhythm.

_Stiles just hold on_, Derek thinks to himself. _You fought this long, you'll be fine. You better be fine. _Derek can hear the heartbeat getting louder, not faster, just louder; meaning he was getting closer. Stiles' scent finds its way up Derek's nose, leading him forward more. He sees a mound in the dirt, with a trail of disrupted leaves leading to it. _Stiles! _Derek rushes forward reaching Stiles in a matter of seconds and looks down to assess the damage.

Stiles looks lifeless, if it weren't for Derek's heightened senses, he'd think Stiles was dead. He is smashed down into the dirt on his stomach; his right arm is bent to his side, only bent the wrong way. Derek can see that it is broken, snapped like a twig. Derek gets himself down on his knees next to Stiles and lifts him up. So that he is no longer face first in the dirt. He holds him there and looks down at Stiles' face. His face almost doesn't look like him; his left eye is completely swollen shut, bruises cover his left cheek leading down from his eye. Dark and purple, making his left side of his face look unrecognizable. His right side isn't as bad; one long gash is visible down the side of his right cheek. Covered in dirt, the red blood is mixed in to make a dark reddish mud on his pale white face. So pale. He looks like a corpse.

Stiles' right eye moves to the side and looks at Derek, he lets out a cough and then his eyes rolls back and he passes out. Derek lifts him up, gently, making sure his right arm is not hanging off but against Derek's solid chest as support. A sigh of relief exhales from Derek's mouth, just knowing Stiles is alive is enough; but also that Stiles is passed out so that he won't feel the pain of being carried to the jeep. Derek rushes, not running too make sure he doesn't trip, but walking fast. He gets to the jeep and realizes it is still on.

_Thank God! _Derek exclaims to himself. He was thinking the whole way to the jeep, _what if after the crash it doesn't start? _Another sigh of relief leaves Derek's completely wound up and stressed body. He places Stiles in the passenger side and seat belts him, making sure his right arm is laying down across his lap. Derek runs around to the other side, puts the car in reverse, and leaves. Driving carefully the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

Allison hears a door creaking open, just like she has heard plenty of times in horror movies, she attempts for the millionth time to get out of the men's grip but fails. She feels one of the men let go of her, but before she can react, the other man throws her as if she was nothing but a baseball. She feels wind hit her face before she collides with a wall and smashes her head, knocking her out cold.

Allison comes back to her senses, and tries to move, but she can't. A blindfold is tied tightly around her eyes, giving her a headache, and tied around the bottom part of her head covering her mouth is a gag. She is sitting down in what feels like a chair, with her legs tied down to it. Her arms are roped together behind her back and knotted around the chair. She is unable to move at all. She can hear breathing behind her; the smell of the man's breath makes her want to gag. She feels him untying the back of the blindfold; she closes her eyes out of fear of what she is going to see once the blindfold comes off. She feels it fall from her face; the throbbing in her head almost stops instantly, as if an on/off switch was triggered.

"Open up your eyes, bitch." One of the men says. Not the man behind her, this one is standing in front of her. She shakes her head and keeps her eyes shut as tight as she can, scrunching up her face to make them close even tighter. She feels a hand grab her jaw tightly, so tight she screams out in pain. "Open them!" He barks, tightening his grip even more.

She opens her eyes and the light from the room blinds her, as if she is looking directly at the sun. She squints and waits for her eyes to adjust from complete darkness to this lit up room. She looks around and examines where she is. It looks like the typical horror movie torture room; and that terrifies her. She is shaking from fear; tears are forming in her eyes. The walls are bricks and dirty, as if someone came into the room and deliberately rubbed dirt and grime all over. There is only one light, and it is a spotlight above her head. The room is small, in front of her is a door and behind her nothing but the back of the room.

The man in front of her is big, not fat, but buff. He is wearing a black tank top and his muscular arms have veins running up and down them like highways. He has dark brown hair, down to his shoulder, it is greasy and he looks like he hasn't showered in a week. He smells like it too. He has a beard that covers his face, making him look tougher. The man behind her walks up and to her surprise is not as big as the other man. He is slim and lanky. His hair is short and jet black, his cheekbones so defined that he almost looks malnourished.

_How was that guy able to hold me that whole time?_ Allison thinks. Then she looks down and his hands and sees his fingernails. Only they aren't fingernails at all. They are long claws and she's seen those before on Scott. _He's a werewolf! _Fear finds it's way down into the pit of her stomach and punches her hard.

"Let's start the fun!" The skinny man exclaims, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"Rick, hold on." The buff man says; he looks older also. _He must be the alpha_, she thinks. "We need her to understand why this is happening to her."

"Oh come on James," Rick groans. "I just wanna get to the fun part already!"

"In time!" He snaps, looking angrily at Rick. Rick's face changes from excited to scared in the span of a second and he zips his mouth shut. "Now Allison," James begins. "I'm sure you are terrified, and you have good reason to be. But I just need you to understand why this is happening to you."

"Because your parents fucked up, that's why!" Rick shouts, and is cut off when James slaps him across the face, making him shut up again.

Allison winces and looks away, she wants to scream, plead for them to let her go. Tell them they have some kind of mistake, that her parents would never do anything to put her in danger, but she knows that's a lie. She doesn't know her parent's past, but she knows that they have been werewolf hunting for their whole lives and that it doesn't just mean the Hale family. _How many people have my parents killed? _She doesn't really want to know the answer.

"Allison, look at me." James says, as if he is having a normal conversation with her over a cup of coffee. She looks out of fear, not wanting him to hit her like he did Rick. "We had no intention of taking you this evening, in fact ever. But when opportunity like this comes along, well let's just say you don't let it go." He smirks at himself and then continues. "We were actually tracking your parents. We've been tracking them for sometime and tonight was supposed to be the night. Revenge. But alas, you showed up. Like a gift from God himself, I mean come on! You were by yourself, in the woods, at night. It was perfect."

"Yeah!" Rick exclaims, unable to keep quiet. "Your parents killed our family and now we're gonna kill theirs!"

"Rick!" James screams, the vein in his neck protruding out, looking like it is ready to pop. "I know you're excited but please shut the fuck up! You'll get your turn to talk; among other things." Rick looks down ashamed, but nods. "So yes, as Rick said, your parents murdered my family. And for what? Because we were born werewolf? Is it our fault that our genetic code predestined us to be this? Does that justify slaughtering a whole family?" He is calm as he says this all, as if he has rehearsed it over and over again in front of a mirror. "Apparently to your family it does. Argents. What makes you so much better than us? You think because you don't shift into a creature every month that you aren't monsters? You Argents are worse than monsters. You premeditate and plan out to the tee how you are going to murder someone. Then you do it, along with their whole family, all because we aren't normal. If, and I emphasize if, because not all werewolves are killers. But if we have killed someone, it was when we were changed and not ourselves. We couldn't help it. You people on the other hand, murder and know exactly what you are doing." He looks pleased with himself; his speech went the way he wanted without any other interruptions. He leans in close to Allison's face and whispers the last part. "Everything has consequences sweetie, and in your case you are the consequence."

She realizes that there is nothing she can say, nothing she can do, they have their minds set up and she is going to die. She looks down defeated, a tear falls from her eye and drops down directly onto the dirty floor. Thinking back to her life, all that she hasn't done, Scott, and the fact that she is going to die alone a seventeen year old all because of her parent's actions. She just puts her head down and starts to cry.

"Oh don't cry yet," James says, a smile eroding on his face. "We haven't even begun to torture you."

She looks up and sees Rick's hands jittering, opening up and closing, his claws long and dirty. He leans forward and takes his claws so that they are directly in front of her eyes, then he takes his thumb and drags it down her cheek. Tearing through her flesh as the warm red blood paints down her face. She screams out in pain, but the gag in her mouth silences it. No matter how much screaming she does, no matter how much she tries to get out of the chair, she knows that she is going to die. It settles into her heart and makes a home there. _I'm going to die._

* * *

Scott charges up the hill on all fours, reaching the clearing where him, Stiles, and Derek were just at, before everything went to hell. He looks down at the disheveled leaves and can see Stiles' blood covering the leaves on the ground, like a horrible memory taunting at Scott. Showing him exactly where it happened; marked by blood. He runs his hands through his hair, taking one last look at the blood left by his best friend, his best friend who may be dying at this exact moment; all the while his girlfriend has been kidnapped. Scott doesn't have time to assess the situation, the longer he takes to get to the Argents, the further away and more in danger Allison becomes.

He turns to the direction that they took Gerard and sprints up the hill, shooting off like an Olympic athlete charging for gold. He reaches the top of the hill and sees Chris and Victoria pushing Gerard into the back of Chris' SUV. Scott runs forward and Chris sees him, he drops his grip on Gerard and reaches into his pocket to pull out a gun.

"No don't shoot!" Scott yells, ducking and covering his face with his hands. "It's Allison!" Scott breathes out, trying to get to the point before Chris does anything hasty. "She's been kidnapped."

"What!?" Chris asks, still having his hand on the butt of his gun.

"Listen to me, I got a phone call from her about five minutes ago. Two men were talking and I could hear her. She was trying to scream but it sounded muffled like her mouth was covered." Scott looks down thinking back, trying to get every detail right. "They heard me on the other line and realized the phone called me so they hung up."

"Is this some kind of joke to get us to follow you so you can attack us for what happened to your friend?" Victoria asks, her arms folded across her chest.

"No!" Scott yells, his face frantic, adrenaline pumping through his body as if someone turned it on full blast. "She came with me tonight and when I went back to my car to go to the hospital she was gone."

"She came with you?" Victoria's jaw line tightens and her eyes narrow. "I knew you were still seeing my daughter, especially after you two kissed today in the lunch room. Don't think I don't know about that."

"Listen to me!" Scott begins to plead; his only concern is Allison's safety at this point. "We don't have time for this. We need to find Allison!"

"Okay, okay." Chris says, able to read the desperate expression on Scott's face. "You said they have her cell phone? Well we have a tracker on that."

"That's what I was hoping." Scott says, a sound of relief exiting his voice.

"Chris, you don't believe him do you?" Victoria comments, looking Scott up and down and then to her husband for assurance that he is not being serious. She reads the look on Chris' face as crystal clear as she would reading a book. She nods. "Okay, I'll look for her phone location."

"Then once we find it, we'll go and you stay here." Chris says, looking at Scott who is pacing back and forth. He stops in his tracks and looks up to Chris with an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

"I'm coming." Scott says, his voice so sure of himself. He looks Chris in the eyes and doesn't look away, making it known that he is not going to leave Allison.

* * *

Allison watches in horror as Rick takes his nail and slices her left leg, letting the blood trickle down to her ankle until it drips off, creating a small puddle of blood underneath her leg. She tries to scream but the gag is still in her mouth, the sides of her lips are raw and red from rubbing against the rope. Her shirt has been torn off and she sits in the chair in only her bra. Gashes on her stomach, chest, and arms cover her in blood, sticky and hot as it dries on her skin. Rick licks his lips and looks at her as she sits there weeping.

The tears streaming down her face mix with the blood on her cheeks and dilute it down so that by the time the tears reach her chin, they are a pinkish red color and drop off like acid rain. She feels every slice, every punch he delivers, as the pain is burning and stinging all at the same time. Her abdomen not only is cut up but is covered in bruises, dark purple blotches where Rick's fists would collide with her, knocking the wind out of her and intensifying the already stinging cuts.

Every time he would cut her, the pain would start off strong as her flesh ripped underneath his nails, and then it would shoot up from where ever the wound was and spread into her whole body, like a virus taking over every nerve ending inside her. Rick leans in so that he is close enough to her face that she tries to bite him. Anything to help defend herself. Rick laughs at her, mocking her attempt, and then leans forward and licks the blood off of her cheek. His tongue slimes up from the bottom of her right cheek and up to the corner of her eye. She squirms in her seat, unable to get away from him.

"You're sweet," he says, licking his lips as he backs away. James is just standing in the background observing. "I wanna taste more of you."

"Rick, no." James says calmly. "We are getting revenge on her family, that doesn't include other things."

"But that's such a waste of a perfectly good, tight…" he licks his lips. "Tight body."

"No!" James barks, moving forward as if ready to fight Rick. "I am the alpha, now you listen to me!"

"Fine, but you take all the fun out of it." Rick looks back at Allison and smirks. "We still have a long way to go, so just lie back and take it like the good little bitch you are."

He walks forward and with his left hand shoves all of his claws into her right shoulder. The pain is worse than anything so far, all five of his claws, digging deep into her flesh. He yanks his hands out and laughs, licking the blood off of his nails before it drips. Her shoulder throbs as she feels the blood dripping from the five, deep red holes in her skin. She doesn't have the energy to try to scream anymore, her mouth is so chaffed and raw that just the thought of screaming from the pain will cause her even more pain. Every part of her body is screaming out in pain, but she knows that no one will hear.

_Scott_, she thinks. _What if he is dead? What if those gunshots hit him, and now we are are both dying alone? _The thought alone tears at her heart, ripping what little bit of her spirit she has left down, and stomping on it. She looks down and gives up. _There's nothing you can do Allison. You're helpless and you are going to die helpless and alone_.

* * *

The Argents are driving through the forest tracking the cell phone. They aren't too far from it and from their radar it looks to be in one place, which can mean a few things. They're hoping that Allison is fine and her cell phone is with her, but even their hope is dwindling away as every second passes and the cell phone signal does not move an inch. Scott is in the back of the SUV stuck next to Gerard who is still knocked out. His head is flopping up and down, like a bobble head, with every bump in the road. Scott looks over at him in disgust, loathing every second that he is stuck next to the man who shot his best friend.

He can feel the anger boiling inside him like a stew simmering above a hot red flame. Only this red flame is his hatred for Gerard and it is boiling inside of him causing him to begin transforming. He can feel his nails getting longer, his eyes reflecting yellow in the rear view mirror, and he can feel his ears starting to grow longer. _Stop Scott, the Argents will kick you out if they see you! _His breathing is growing faster and more erratic. He puts his head in between his legs and prepares for the worst, but then Allison's voice echoes through his head. Reminding him of the first time they met, when he offered her a pen, the smile on her face. Her beautiful face with that amazing smile that spread across her face when she saw him. Her fare skin, flawless like a porcelain doll. Everything about her, perfection. He can feel his breathing returning to normal, his ears shrinking down to regular size, and his nails retracting back in. He lets out a breath of relief and right as he returns to normal Victoria looks back at him.

"We're about to come up to where her cell phone is." She says, not looking him in the eyes, her disgust for him comes off loud and clear.

Chris stops the car, and looks back. He nods and all three of them step out of the car, leaving Gerard passed out as they walk forward to where the cell phone signal leads. They all three call out for Allison, looking around seeing if they can make out a visual of where she might be. That's when they spot it, her cell phone, on the ground lying over a pile of leaves. Scott picks it up and sniffs the air. Her scent is still in the air; he lifts up his nose and begins to sniff in and out.

"I have her scent," he says, starting to walk where it leads him. "Come on, we might still be able to find her!" He looks forward into the dark forest, being lead not by his sight but by his smell.

* * *

"I'll be right back," James says, looking at Rick and giving him a behave-while-I'm-gone look. "Don't kill her while I am gone."

"I'll save that for when you come back," Rick says, grinning from ear to ear. James walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him. Rick turns back and looks at Allison. Her body is lumped in the seat, her head is facing down, and blood is covering her from head to toe.

He walks up behind her, taking his claw and ripping through the rope holding her to the chair, she feels her arms fling free, swinging around in front of her. She looks at her wrists, red and burned from the rope, realizing the burns make the pain a reality. Her hands are completely numb and have a grayish color to them. She moves her hands around, rotating them trying to get feeling and blood back to them. Rick walks back around in front of her and does the same to the rope holding her legs in her chair.

Allison is to weak to stand up, but the feeling of the rope no longer attached to her is the best feeling she has felt since this whole process began. She moves both her legs out in front of her trying to stretch them, her knees pop, and she winces in pain. She is so focused on her ability to move that she doesn't realize Rick is watching her, biting his lower lip. Looking at her with a devious and disturbing look in his eyes.

Before she knows what is happening he grabs her by her shoulders and throws her body against the wall. She collides with it fast and hard, her whole body shakes from the collision. He pushes her against the wall before she can even process everything. His breath warm on her face, his skin rough against hers. He takes his hand and rubs it slowly up her body, starting from her waist and not missing a single curve, until he gets to her gag. With his nail he rips that free to and she takes in a gasp of air before attempting to scream. He slams his hand against her bottom jaw, causing her head to smash back into the wall, silencing her.

"You're too pretty to just waste," Rick says, sniffing her neck, and then licking it. She kicks and flails and tries to fight him off but his weight is now pushed fully against her body. Squishing her between the wall and Rick. She bites at his hand and connects, feeling her teeth sink into his skin, the blood gushing into her mouth. The warm metal taste consuming her taste buds and flowing down her throat. He yelps and removes his hand from her mouth in shock and pain. That gives her just enough time to scream. She opens up her mouth as wide as she can, causing her already soar and red mouth to actually start bleeding. Taking in all the air she can possibly breathe, she lets out her most blood curdling scream, her final and last attempt for help. Taking the last bit of energy she has left out of her system. Rick reacts fast and is back covering her mouth with hand, tighter time so she won't have room to open up and bite.

"You stupid bitch," he yells, his face directly in front of her face. "I'm gonna make you scream now!"

Rick flips her around so that her front is smashed against the wall, then he yanks down her pants. She is squirming and trying to get away but he is too strong. He puts his mouth up to her ear and breathes out into it.

"Are you ready for this?" He groans out into her ear. Behind the sickening chill of his voice Allison can hear his belt buckle click. She closes her eyes; her body filling up with defeat, as she feels his pants knock down onto her ankles.


	5. Chapter 5

The jeep screeches to a halt outside of the emergency room entrance, Derek hurls himself out and rushes to the passenger side. Stiles' breathing is getting quieter and weaker, like an old man on his deathbed, with each passing minute. He wheezes as he tries to inhale and exhale, coughing up blood, the warm metallic flavoring encasing every inch of his mouth. His bone in his arm is protruding out, but is caught inside his jacket, which is applying a constant pressure on his broken arm; making his pain nonstop.

Stiles focuses all his attention on Derek, trying his best to keep his mind away from his body so that maybe, just maybe, the pain will not be at the forefront of his brain. He watches Derek as he opens up the door, sweat beads riddling his forehead and dripping down the side of his temple onto his face. He looks daunted at what is happening, he goes to reach down for Stiles but retracts his hands, as if he doesn't want to touch him. Stiles vision is starting to tunnel out and the black begins to outline Derek's face. Derek's jaw is moving back and forth as he grinds his teeth, he turns around and waves his hands frantically. Stiles can't see to whom, in fact he doesn't actually know if he is at the hospital, but he assumes so.

His legs are numb, only the constant feeling of needles jabbing at his calves is what he can feel, but he can't move them; he's been attempting the whole car ride with failure. His fingers are also numb; in fact their color is gone, just a shade of bluish gray. He's seen that color on a person before, a dead person. He doesn't know if his legs look like that too because he is wearing jeans, but he can only imagine that they must.

Halfway to the hospital Derek took his jacket off and wrapped it around Stiles' abdomen, tying it so tight that Stiles let out a yelp in pain. Because of that, the amount of blood that Stiles is losing is much less than before, but the jacket has absorbed all it can and is now dripping wet full of the warm red liquid.

Stiles watches what looks like a doctor rush up to the car and then yell for more. Derek backs away and is biting his nails nervously, gnawing on them like it is his last meal source. Stiles actually finds that funny, in the midst of everything, his badass werewolf friend is chewing his nails; which will grow out to be claws soon enough. He smirks, but no one notices it, doctors and nurses begin to crowd around. Stiles sees a gurney and then feels hands all over him. Gently though, like they are holding a precious baby that can't be dropped, they all lift him up at once and move him onto the gurney. He scrunches his face in pain until he is lying still on it.

Derek comes up next to him; it almost all feels like a scene out of a medical show. Derek next to him, running side by side with the doctors until he cannot come any further and is forced to sit in the waiting room for news. But in all those shows the person running beside them is a loved one, someone who cares about them. What is Derek to Stiles? _An alpha that just wants to make sure I'm okay so he doesn't have to feel responsible. _That is what Stiles thinks until he sees something he has never seen before. A single tear forming in Derek's eye, Derek blinks over and over again so that it won't drop, but Stiles notices it. He always thought Derek's tear ducts were like deserts, dried out and desolate, but seeing a tear in Derek's amazingly aqua bluish green eye is enough for Stiles to realize that Derek isn't just the alpha evading responsibility. _Derek actually cares?_

* * *

Scott is leaping ahead of the Argents, sniffing and inhaling Allison's faint scent that has been left lingering in the air. The deeper they head into the woods the more discouraging their thoughts all become. Scott reaches a hilltop and gazes down below to see if he notices anything. He squints and narrows his vision, what looks like a brick shed is visible, about a football field length away. He hears a scream, so loud that it pierces through his ears and he covers them quickly, but the scream repeats over and over again in his head because he knows who that is. Allison. He doesn't wait for the Argents to catch up; he bounds down on all fours and sprints towards the shed.

His vision is completely red; he transforms into his other self as he gains speed. His nails plunge into the dirt, making it easy for him to push off and pick up momentum. He reaches the shed door and smashes into it with all his might, breaking the door down by its hinges. The heavy metal door collides down onto the floor making an ear shattering bang and causing dust to fly out in every direction from underneath it like a scattering crowd of frightened people. He fumbles into the room and sees Allison against the wall, a man holding her with his pants down to his ankles, and Allison bloody and beaten.

Scott takes all of one second to grab the man by his neck and smash him against the wall, making the bricks break and crumble down onto the floor. Scott has his claws pinned to the mans throat and snarls viciously as he pushes them in, entering the man and causing blood to trickle down his neck onto his chest. Allison collapses to the floor from being so weak, hitting her head on the fall and blacking out. The Argents rush into the room and see their daughter on the floor in a bra and nothing else.

Victoria and Chris lock eyes with Scott who is now completely changed into a werewolf, his eyes glowing a bright yellow like the sun, and his fangs lodging out of his mouth with each snarl. Scott yanks Rick's head forward fiercely and then violently smashes it against the brick wall. A splatter of blood droplet's cover the wall behind his head and his eyes begin to roll back. Scott can see in the corner of his eyes the Argents watching intently to see what he is going to do next.

"Here," Scott snarls, throwing the man to his knees in front of them. He looks away before getting the sudden urge to rip the man's throat clean out of his neck. "You may hate me because of what I am, but I am _not_ a murderer. I'll leave that to you two." He turns away and gets down to his knees, placing his hand gently under Allison's head and lifting her up; holding her in his arms.

He sits down with his back against the wall and holds Allison who is sprawled out sideways across his lap. He looks down at her and starts to cry, he is back to himself, and the tears stream down his face, dropping like bombs onto Allison's cheeks. Her eyes begin to flutter open and he moves her hair out of her face for her. He hears behind him a snap, he looks and sees Victoria with her one hand on the top of Rick's head and the other hand at the bottom of his jaw; she let's go and he drops dead to the floor. He turns back to Allison, whose eyes are open now, only they don't look recognizable. They are completely riddled with bright red veins and he doesn't see the sparkle that usually emanates from them. Instead they look almost dead, like the light from inside her has been stolen out, and all that's left is a lifeless black gaze.

"Allison, you're okay. I have you now. You're safe." Scott sniffles out, trying his best not to break down and completely weep over her. She tries to say something, her mouth opens and a gargling noise is all that is audible. "Shhh, don't try to talk, okay? We're gonna get you to a hospital."

"Hold on," Victoria chimes in from behind them. "Scott, has she been bitten?"

Scott turns his head around and looks up at her in disgust. Victoria's face is full of fear and anxiety, as is Chris', and for good reason; but too ask that question, Scott was furious.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He says, in between his clenched jaw.

"Honey, not now." Chris says, giving her a glare before coming down onto the floor next to Scott. He looks down at his daughter and shakes his head. "I don't understand why this could happen." His voice defeated, as his eyes fill with tears, blurring his vision.

Allison's eyes meet her dad's and she looks almost angry. At least that's what he thinks he is reading off her face. Victoria stays back and watches, she's wiping her eyes constantly so that no tear will slide down the surface of her face. She observes all the injuries on her daughter's body and doesn't note any bite marks. A wave of relief engulfs her.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Scott yells, looking at his side to Chris and then up to Victoria. They snap out of their own trances of thoughts and nod.

"Can you carry her back to the car?" Chris asks Scott, knowing just how strong Scott is now with his abilities. Scott nods.

He places one of his arms underneath the bend of her knees and then his other arm under her back. He lifts her up with ease because he is supernaturally strong and frankly she doesn't weigh a ton. She tries to put her arm over his shoulder for a better grip but is too weak, so her arms just hang down. He walks with her, looking down constantly at her face to make sure she is still alive. They walk outside and start back to the SUV, only they can't run now because they don't want to hurt Allison even more. So they cautiously walk back, nearly quadrupling the time to get back to the SUV.

* * *

"Sir," A nurse says, walking up to Derek who is sitting uncomfortably in the waiting room. His gaze shoots up at her quicker than a bullet being shot and he nods for her to continue. "Your friend pulled through. The bullet went in and we were able to get it out. Good news is it didn't hit any organs or major arteries. We were able to sew him up and while he was under put his bone back into place and cast it up. He did need a blood transfusion though, but otherwise he is going to be fine."

Derek's whole face melts like burning candle's wax. The rush of comfort from the nurse fills his whole body to the brink almost overflowing into a burst of tears. He releases a lungful of air because he had been holding his breath the whole time she spoke.

"Oh God, thank you!" Derek exclaims, shaking the nurses hand. "Can I go and see him now?"

"Well he's resting right now, but as soon as he wakes up I will let you know," she says, flashing him a bright white smile.

"Thank you." He replies, resting his head back against the wall and breathing out.

Derek has never felt so helpless and worried all at once. He can't even imagine his life now without Stiles. Their banter back and forth, Stiles always saying a sarcastic retort back to Derek. Derek acting like he isn't amused, not showing Stiles just how much he means to him. He never wants to go through that again, the unknown of if someone you truly care about is going to live or die in your arms. He shudders at the thought and then reassures himself that Stiles is going to be fine. _I knew you were tougher than you look. _He smirks to himself and goes back to waiting, only this time not waiting for news, waiting for the moment he gets to see Stiles again.

* * *

After what feels like a lifetime, Scott and the Argents reach the hill where the SUV was parked; only it's not there. They all look around, making sure they're in the right place. Scott looks down at Allison and then up at the Argents, his face full of fear. His eyes so wide that he looks like they are about to pop out of his eye socket and shoot off into the sky.

"Where is it?!" Scott yells out, turning from side to side looking to see if he can spot it.

"It was right here!" Victoria says, running her hands through her hair roughly and breathing out.

"Gerard." Chris hisses. He turns to both of them and points to the floor. "Look!" The leaves are shredded and disrupted from tire treads ripping through them. The dirt is disrupted and there is a visible trail where the tire marks lead. "He fucking left us."

Scott remembers his car and tells them to follow him. He leads the way, just like an alpha, taking the lead and coming up with a solution for this horrible problem. They walk down together, Victoria and Chris looking at Allison the whole way to make sure she is still alive. Chris' arm is around his wife's shoulder and he holds her close as they walk together, following Scott through the dark woods in the dead of night.

When they reach his car, it has already been almost two hours since he found out she was kidnapped. He checks every few yards to make sure Allison is okay, breathing well, and staying awake. He doesn't want her to pass out and then slip away from him while he holds her helplessly. He thinks about if it came down to it, biting her, but he knows he's not an alpha so it would be pointless. When his car is in his eyesight he feels as though it might work out.

"Stay with me Allison." He says, as her head bobs up and down with each step. Looking up at his face, his silhouette casting down into her vision from the moonlight behind him. "We're almost to my car and then I'll speed to the hospital and you'll be fine, okay? I love you."

She tries to say it back, wants to tell him how even through all the pain she is overwhelmed with joy that he is not dead. That the gunshot she heard did not hit him. She also has a million questions, why are her parents there, what was the gunshot, why is he with her parents, how did he know to find her? But she can't speak, she can't do much of anything except lie in his arms and feel a blanket of safety covering her.

The door is still open, the car still beeping, and the key still left in the ignition. _Thank God. _Scott thinks as he reaches the car. He gently and cautiously props Allison into the passenger side of the car, strapping her in and making sure that the seat belt isn't tight on any of her wounds. He sits in the driver's side and unlocks the back doors for Chris and Victoria. They quickly sit down and strap in, Scott turns the key and the engine ignites, making the car shake. It always did that; if the car were sitting idle it would shake. He punches the car into drive and slams down onto the gas pedal, propelling the car forward and everyone back into their seats.

* * *

Stiles opens up his eyes and the light blinds him; he squints and waits for his vision to adjust. He can only see out of his right eye as he looks around at his surroundings. The walls are blinding white compared to all the darkness he just emerged from. He turns his head down and looks at his arms, one of them is lying across his chest, and is held in place with a sling. His other arm is down flat next to his side, full of needles and IVs. He hates needles, always has and always will, so seeing his arm riddled with them makes his stomach do flips and his heartbeat faster.

He gulps and turns his head away from his arm and looks to his side. Monitors beeping, reassuring him that he is alive. _You're alive! _He thinks to himself, a smile rising up his face. Still the memories, the pain, and the drama isn't over. He knows that, but for this short time, while he rests in his hospital bed, he is going to cherish the fact that he survived being shot and flying out of a moving car into the woods. A nurse walks into the room and he turns to look at her.

"Oh good, you're awake." She says, smiling at him. "How do you feel?" She goes over to him and makes sure all his IVs are correct and that everything is going smoothly.

"Well besides having a hole in my stomach, a broken arm, and a deformed face, I'm fine." He says, looking up at her and smirking.

"Well if you're done being sarcastic, your friend would love to see you." She says, smirking back at him.

"Oh my God, Scott." He replies, smiling like he just received the best news.

"Um, no there's no Scott out there," the nurse says, flicking one of the tubes leading into his arm, making the drip work. "His name is Derek."

"What?" Stiles asks, his mouth opens as wide as he can and he stares at her baffled. "Derek? But what about Scott?"

"Derek's been the only one in the waiting room. He's been here the whole time." She says, walking herself to the door and looking back before leaving. "You have a really good friend who cares about you." She turns and walks out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek walks into Stiles' room, closing the door behind him quietly; he looks over and sees Stiles lying in the hospital bed. It's nice, to see Stiles lying still; even if the circumstances are not the best. Just knowing that he is no longer on the brink of death, teetering back and forth between succumbing to death itself, and fighting with every fiber of his being to live. Stiles turns his gaze to Derek, who is walking up to him, his broad and muscular shoulders defined perfectly in his skintight black shirt.

"Hey," Stiles says, his voice quiet, almost a whisper.

"Stiles," Derek answers back. The way he says Stiles' name, so intense, so heartfelt with emotion. It makes him itch.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asks, looking to see if maybe the nurse is in on some practical joke. Maybe Scott planned an April Fools Day joke, while Stiles was in surgery, to get back at him for this failed one. No one else walks into the room. Just Derek. Stiles is hurt, he hopes with all his heart that Scott isn't here because of an emergency; that he didn't just bail on his friend or get distracted with Allison. _No, Scott would never. It has to be something bad. _And that thought spirals from his mind to his stomach in a matter of seconds, causing his heart to sink in his chest.

"I don't know," Derek answers back, walking so that he is next to Stiles' bed. So close, he puts his hand down and his fingers brush every so gently across Stiles' forearm. "I'll call him right now. I was waiting to make sure you were okay before calling anyone."

"Thanks," Stiles says, understanding now completely, without a shadow of a doubt, that Derek actually cares about him. That Stiles isn't just a liability that comes with Scott. "Derek?" Stiles says, his voice sounding unsure.

"Yeah?" Derek looks up; he is holding his phone about to dial Scott's number. He stares into Stiles' eyes, they are still blood shot, but the white around them is taking a more prevalent hold.

"You suck at driving." He laughs, but it hurts his stomach, so he tries his best to just smirk at Derek.

"Yeah, well you try to drive while someone you care about is…" He catches what he said and tries his best to not act taken aback. _Don't make a big deal about it, let it roll over and just continue on. _"Is about to die and all you can do is watch."

Stiles isn't sure what to say back, he just stares at Derek, meeting his gaze and not saying a word. The silence is making him uncomfortable though, so he thinks of something to say. "Well, good thing I didn't die." Derek gives him a smile; a genuine smile, that Stiles has only bared witness too a few times since knowing Derek. Stiles can't help but smile back. "So why did we crash anyways? I was too busy focusing on the gaping hole in my stomach, and then next thing I know the passenger side door flings open and I am sling-shotted out. Oh yeah and by the way Derek, next time someone you care about is dying," he adds in the "someone you care about" part on purpose to make sure Derek knows he heard it and didn't forget. "Make sure they are strapped in, and that the door is closed completely before driving away. Use the human part of your brain, not the wolf part."

Derek just rolls his eyes and ignores Stile's sarcastic comments. "I swerved because people were in the road." Derek takes a chair and moves it next to the bed, so that he is sitting eye level with Stiles. Stiles turns his head to look at Derek, the pillow underneath him cushioning him up so that he is equally level with Derek. Derek takes his hand and holds Stiles' hand. His fingers interlocking with Stiles; like puzzle pieces finally fitting together. Stiles isn't sure what to do, but he doesn't want to pull away. Him and Derek sit there, holding hands, and looking at each other.

Stiles tightens his grip so that Derek won't let go, he feels safe, like nothing can hurt him. Derek's warm hand, grips back, showing Stiles that he isn't going to let go. Derek takes his thumb and rubs it back and forth on the side of Stiles' thumb, it makes Stiles smile. In the midst of everything, Stiles and Derek, have a peaceful moment.

The door leading into the room flings open, hitting the sidewall and makes a loud bang. Stiles is startled and lets go of Derek's hand; Derek stands up instantly ready to fight whoever is bursting in. Scott comes rushing into the room; he hits his hip on one of the monitors resting against the wall, and trips almost falling. He frantically looks and sees Stiles in the hospital bed and Derek standing next the bed. Derek's hands are by his side, his claws out, and his arms flexing ready for a fight. Once Derek realizes who it is, he loosens up and his claws shrink back to normal.

"Stiles!" Scott says, his voice choking up; fighting back tears. He actually takes a second to observe Stiles and realizes that Stiles' face is bruised, his arm is broken, and he is in worse condition than just getting shot. "What the hell happened?! Why are you all bruised?!"

"We got into a car accident," Stiles says back. He's partly happy that his friend is finally here, but he wants to know why it took him so long. "Where have you been?"

"It's Allison," Scott says, his voice cracking, about to break down. "She…she's in the emergency room right now. They aren't sure if she's gonna make it." He doesn't want to cry in front of Derek, he always has tried to act his toughest around Derek, but this was even too much for him. He wipes his eyes as tears fall from them, quickly, as though they are on a race to get down his face fastest.

"What?!" Stiles asks, moving his arm as a natural reaction, and then has a painfully reminder that his arm is broken. He winces in pain. "What the hell happened?"

"When I left to go back to the car I got there and she wasn't in the car. The door was open and everything. She got kidnapped." He's telling the story calmly now, sniffling in between a few words, but not crying. "Her phone accidentally called me and I heard her screaming and stuff and two guys voices…." Scott freezes, his mouth opens up in shock, and he says back to himself. "There were two guys." The sudden realization that there was only one guy when they found Allison ricochets through Scott hitting every sense. He tenses up, and looks back to Stiles. "I have to go dude, Allison is still in danger!" He turns around and bolts out of the room, leaving Derek and Stiles baffled.

Scott runs through the hospital, he knows short cuts since his mom works there, and reaches the emergency room in a minute. He looks around, searching for the Argents, spinning around to every corner of the room. Scott spots them sitting down, Chris holding Victoria in his arms, kissing her forehead. He rushes forward and they both look up as he screeches his shoes on the tile floor, coming to a stop.

"There were two men!" Scott blurts out, inhaling after using his last bit of oxygen stored in his lungs to say that.

"What?" Chris asks, looking at Scott with confusion.

"When I got the phone call from Allison. There were two men. But when we found her there was only one!" Scott eyes widen, staring back and forth at them both, his teeth grinding together.

"Where was the second one?" Chris asks, realizing just what this means.

"That's just it, I don't know. But it can't be good." Scott squats on the floor, his hands hanging in between his spread legs. "Listen, I can go back to the place and see if the man will come back? There's no guarantee. He might have seen us and followed her here so she wouldn't talk. All I know is that as soon as she gets to the I.C.U we need to keep her on constant watch."

"No don't go out there," Chris says, meeting Scott's gaze. Hoping that Scott can read what he is trying to display with his eyes. _Scott I don't hate you. I know you make my daughter happy but I was brought up to hate you, I kill creatures like you, so please understand how hard this is for me. Even though I don't want you seeing my daughter I am not going to send you out there to get killed_. Scott can read most of it, the look gives away that Chris doesn't want Scott to go out and get himself killed, so Scott nods.

The hour draws by slowly, each second on the clock ticking, seemingly getting louder every time Scott looks up at it. It almost feels like the beginning to a joke, a werewolf and two werewolf hunters sit together…but this isn't a joke. They set aside their differences to come together for a common reason. Allison. They all fidget as the time passes, moving from one seating position to another constantly, as if staying in one place will be the death of them.

"Scott," Victoria says, actually looking him in the eyes for the first time. "Do you love my daughter? Real love, not just puppy love, no pun intended."

"Yes," Scott says, his voice so steady, and him so sure of himself. Not blinking at all while answering it; not looking away. Keeping his gaze perfectly aligned with Victoria's. He wishes she were a werewolf just so she could hear his heart beat and know that he is not lying, but that will never happen; so he relies on trust. That she will actually trust his answer and believe what he is saying. "I love your daughter with all my heart, and I know you are disgusted by me. I know you think I am bad for her, but I would never do anything to harm her." His eyes glint from the light's above as a tear forms. Talking about emotions, about Allison, usually makes Scott get teary eyed. "Listen to me. I never wanted any of this. I was bit against my will, and now I have to deal with it. Ironically I fall in love with a werewolf hunter's daughter, it's like that play." Scott says, gesturing with his hand, hoping they know which play he is referring too.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Victoria answers back wryly.

"Yes, exactly!" Scott exclaims, smiling at her. She almost smashes her face into her palm. "Except no suicide, but you guys don't like me so that's why it's that."

"Yes Scott we get it." Chris buds in, trying not to laugh at Scott's obliviousness.

"Okay good," Scott says, nodding up and down like a bobble head. "So it's settled, we don't leave Allison alone."

They all nod in agreement.

* * *

Two hours pass; Stiles and Derek have been sitting together, holding hands, talking about anything but the obvious elephant in the room. Gerard, and if he is still going to come after Stiles. Derek every once in a while will look at Stiles, who is busy fidgeting in his bed, trying to find the most comfortable position he can achieve; even though the bed is firmer than a rock, and he can only lay down flat, making it a problem when he sometimes stares at Derek for too long, imagining things and getting overly excited. On the few occasions when that did happen he would look away abruptly, even if he was talking to Derek and try his best to stop thinking about Derek shirtless, his chiseled abs dripping with perspiration as he starts to rub his hand down leading to the button on his jeans. Before his mind could take his thought any further down he would think of Gerard's face, beaming down at him with a gun. That did the trick every time; disaster averted.

Derek would notice, never saying anything, but he would know by the way Stiles heart would beat. He could hear the blood flow in Stiles' veins and just exactly where it was leading. When Stiles would turn away Derek would smirk; not letting Stiles see because he didn't want to mortify him more than he probably already was.

Stiles' dad rushes into the room, his breathing erratic, strained from running through the hospital. He looks and sees his son, his only son, lying in the hospital bed; bruises riddling his face, his broken arm resting on his chest, and Derek Hale sitting next to his bed. He rushes up to the opposite side of where Derek is sitting and looks directly down at his son. Stiles looks up, meeting his dad's gaze, seeing tears forming in his dad's eyes.

"Don't cry dad," Stiles says, trying to sound okay; trying to make his voice sound level, but failing. Choking on a ball of emotions that is stuck directly in his throat, blocking his voice box and making him sound hurt. "Dad please, don't cry because I don't think I can handle that."

"Son," is all his dad says, his voice cracking, just like the foundation holding his heart in his chest is cracking, after seeing his son. He places his hand on Stiles' shoulder, cupped around the curve and just stands there, trying his best not to cry. After finally choking back tears he sits down at a chair on the other side. "What happened?"

"Me and Derek were planning an April Fool's joke on Scott," and that's when he realizes he is going to have to lie about the joke. But he can just skip the details and move along. "And then someone shot me. Derek drove me to the hospital but on our way someone stepped out in front of the car and he swerved and crashed and I broke my arm and this happened to me," he says moving his eye up and down to indicate his bruising. "Then we got here and now I'm okay."

"Who…what…how?" Stile's dad can't decipher which question to ask first, they are all whirling around in his head like a tornado. "It doesn't matter, we can talk about all that later. The important thing is that you are safe now."

Stiles gives his dad a smile, and his dad smiles back but it isn't a happy smile. It's just a smile; behind it are waves of pain crashing down hard and fast. Stiles wants to tell his dad that nothing is going to happen to him again, that he will be fine and everything will be normal, but he knows that's a lie. He is too far into the werewolf world, he has seen too much, and now Gerard is most likely going to come after him. He can't tell his dad that, he doesn't want to, his father looks broken and he doesn't want to shatter what's left of his heart.

"I love you dad," Stiles says, looking up at his dad. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" His dad says, wiping his eyes and looking dumbfounded. "None of this is your fault."

"I just…" Stiles is about to cry, he can feel it wallowing up inside his throat and choking off his words. He turns to Derek, "Can you give us a moment?" Derek nods and walks out, closing the door behind him. "Dad. I'm sorry because I got you fired, and I'm sorry that you are constantly worrying about me, and I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up."

"Shut-up," Stile's dad says abruptly, making Stiles eye widen. "Listen to me and hear me Stiles, don't just nod and bob your head and act like you're listening. Hear what I am saying." Stiles nods. "You didn't get me fired. The precinct was looking for a reason to tank me because they are looking for a fresh new face to be Sheriff; you were just merely their excuse to do it. I don't blame you for my job; it was bound to happen sooner or later. And as for worrying about you constantly, I am your father. It is my job to worry about you. I am going to worry about you until the day I die and then probably in the afterlife because it's just how fathers are. I love you son, I love you more than anything else. We are all we have and you are not a fuck up; you're a Stilinski." He says, giving Stiles a wink.

Stiles can feel the muscles in his face melting down like hot iron and the burning in his eyes intensifies; he can't hold back anything anymore. He starts to weep, everything inside him, every emotion bottled up is surfacing and all he can do is lay there and cry. His dad puts his arms gently around Stiles; hugging and holding him, not letting him go. Stiles buries his head into his Dad's shoulder and just breaks down, lifting up his good arm and squeezing his dad back as hard as he can.

"It's okay son," his dad says, holding him in his arms. "It's okay."

* * *

Allison squints open her eyes and sees her parents sitting down next to her, she realizes she is in a hospital room. Chris and Victoria look and see that her eyes are open and she is awake, they both smile at her. She turns away, not looking at them, crossing her arms in anger.

"Sweetie?" Victoria asks, taking her hand and trying to place in on Allison for support.

"Don't touch me," Allison hisses, her expression is cold. "And don't call me sweetie, that psycho who kidnapped me called me that."

"Allison?" Chris says, looking at her confused. Not understanding why she is acting so harshly.

"I thought I was going to die." She licks the side of her lips, tasting dried blood; the pain from them being chaffed and raw causes her to wince. She talks low, not stretching her mouth too far. "I was tortured and almost raped," her voice is strong, full of anger. Not a single tear is forming. "And why? Because of you. You two are the reason those two psychos attempted to kill me. I don't know why you are still in town, I don't know how you found me, and I don't know why Scott was with you; but I do know that it is your fault that I am in this position."

"Allison please," Victoria says, looking at her daughter with widened eyes. "None of that matters, all that matters is that you are sa…"

"It does matter," Allison says, cutting her off mid sentence. "How can you say it doesn't matter? Look at me. Look at what happened to me because of your past. Your mistakes. I don't want to see you right now. Where's Scott?"

"He's outside the door," Chris says, not answering her back for anything else. Not wanting to hurt his daughter anymore. He takes Victoria by the shoulder and nudges her, she doesn't want to leave; but he pulls her and she backs away staring at Allison. Allison looks away until she hears Scott walking into the room.

Scott look at her and smiles, she gives him a weak smile back, making sure not to hurt her lips anymore. He stands next to her and gives her his hand; she holds it tight and squeezes.

"I love you," Scott says, squeezing her hand back.

"Why were you with my parents?" She says back, ignoring his comment; all she wants is to understand what happened.

"Do you really want to know the whole story now? I can tell you later when you're more rested." He says, not wanting to overwhelm her with information from the night.

"Tell me Scott." Her voice is intense, her gaze burrowing into Scott's skull.

"Okay," Scott says back, taking in a deep breath before beginning. "Stiles, me and Derek were supposed to have a wolf meeting, which you already know. Well turns out it was just an April Fools joke, but then someone shot at us and hit Stiles."

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Allison asks, not letting him continue.

"He's in the I.C.U right now, but he got in a car accident on the way to the hospital, so it was even worse." Scott looks down, then back up, breathing in and continuing. "Me and Derek went and hid because they shot again, and it turns out it was your dad, mom, and grandpa." Allison's eyes widen, she is completely taken back by this information. "Gerard is the one who shot and was going to kill Stiles but your dad knocked him out and dragged him away." Her face loosens up, almost proud of her dad, but then her anger for him returns. "So I went to go back to the car and you weren't there."

"I know, I heard a gunshot and thought you were in danger so I got out and ran to go see. I had no idea it was Stiles, but I'm glad it wasn't you." She says, giving him a smile.

"So that explains that," he says, looking up into the air and thinking. "Anyways, then I get a call and hear two men and you and it was the worst phone call of my life. So I went to find your parents because I was sure they would have a tracker on your phone, and sure enough they do." He gives her a did-you-know-your-parents-had-that type of look. She again is taken aback by the information being poured out of Scott's mouth. "So we go and then I followed your scent and found you." He gives her hand a squeeze and stares into her eyes, not wanting to ask her the next question but needing to know. "Did he rape you?"

"No," she says, the word comes out and enter Scott's ear, giving him some comfort knowing that. "He was going to. Thank God you came in."

"It took all my will power not to kill him Allison. Seeing you like that, I literally had to force myself not too. I threw him to your parents and your mom killed him, but I wanted too." He looks down almost ashamed, but then shakes his head, fighting his own morals. "He would have deserved it though."

"Scott, you did everything right. You saved me." She meets his gaze; looking into his dark brown, almost black, eyes and seeing all the love he has for her inside him. She just smiles, holds onto his hand and exhales a comforting breath. "I love you too, Scott."

* * *

It's almost morning; the sky outside is still dark but is on the brink of being overtaken with sun. Stiles' dad has fallen asleep with his head lying on the side of Stiles' bed, snoring softly. That makes Stiles' smirk, his dad always snores but never loud, just a low pitch in and out. Derek left, he came in after a while of Stiles and his dad being alone and said his goodbyes, promising he would come back in the morning. Stiles understood, he still does, but he wishes Derek was with him. He feels safe with Derek; not that he doesn't feel safe with his father, but it's a different type of safe.

Stiles can't sleep, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how many times he keeps his eyes closed, and tries, his brain won't let him. It is as if his mind is torturing him, reliving every second of the night, every passing moment that Stiles thought he was going to die. Every minute in which Stiles thought he would never see his father again, never see Scott, Derek, or any of his other friends. He is constantly bombarded with memories, and images, and even noises; the sound of the gunshot, the sound of his arm snapping, and the sound of Derek's voice telling him to hold on.

He finally gives up on any solid attempts to sleep, it's an impossibility at this point and he accepts that. He just lays there with his head propped up under a mound of pillows and watches as the sun begin to rise over the horizon.

* * *

His hands twitch as he walks, pushing the roller with cleaning material and a mop, pretending every so often to clean. He makes his way down the hospital corridors, breathing in and out quietly, as if someone will sense his purpose. He walks slowly, not rushing, not wanting to alarm anyone. He finally makes it to _the_ room. He takes his hand, full of dirt with black under his nails, and turns the doorknob. Opening it cautiously, peering into the room. He sees her, lying still, asleep. _Sleeping Beauty_. He thinks in his mind and snorts, just barely audible and catches himself. Shutting himself up and walking forward. Next to her bed are her parents, both of them, her mom in the dad's arms. Asleep.

_This is going to be perfect, kill three hunters with one stone. _He sneers as he closes the door behind him, making sure it doesn't make a loud click. He turns around, his hands fall to his side, and his nails grow. He looks at them, all asleep, and grasps his hands together, clicking his nails into each other.

_Who do I begin with?_


	7. Chapter 7 The end

Allison hears something, the door closing; she peers through squinted eyes and notices him. The alpha. She shuts her eyes, not looking again. _This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream. _But she can hear his footsteps drawing closer; they stop at the foot of her bed. She is listening closely, holding her breath in fear, waiting while the worst knot she has ever felt twists in her stomach.

"I can hear your heart," he whispers, only it isn't from the foot of her bed. His warm breath sweeps the hair away from her ear, clouding over the side of her face like a dark cloud. Her eyes shoot open, and before she can scream his hand smashes down onto her mouth. "Listen to me very carefully," he says, his voice low and full of rage. It vibrates through her ear and enters into her brain, causing her whole body to tense up. "I am going to make you watch as I slaughter your parents, slicing into them, watching their blood riddle these walls like a painting. Telling a story of vengeance. Then once I'm done, I'm taking you with me. You are going to wish Rick had finished you off, because although I may have seemed civil and against forced boundaries. I will make a fucking special place for you, Allison Argent." He meets her eyes, and she stares into his, meeting his gaze and looking in, seeing nothing but evil. She feels a shudder run down her spine, the cold and emptiness from his eyes are consuming her. "First I am going to make sure you can't scream."

He pries open her mouth quickly and latches onto her tongue with his fingers, his nails digging in, puncturing her tongue as she begins to choke on the blood. He takes his other hand, his nails completely elongated and sharp, and brings it down to cut off her tongue.

_Bang_.

James is thrown back against the wall; his shoulder spurts blood into the air and spatters it on the walls next to and above him. His eyes dart forward, blood red, his face fully morphed into werewolf. Chris is standing up, holding his pistol, not looking anywhere but at James. Chris pulls the trigger, hitting James in the other shoulder, knocking him back again. James growls, so loud it almost sounds like a howl; Chris cocks his head and pulls the trigger again. Bang. One shot, clean into James' forehead, smashing him back into the wall. He slumps down onto the floor into a pile of his own self, a blood pool forming underneath his lifeless body.

"Wolfsbane bullets." Chris says, putting his gun back into his jeans. He knows they only have but less than a minute before security comes into the room so he checks on Allison. "Are you okay? Can you talk?"

"I'm okay," she says, gritting her teeth because the movement of her tongue sends jolts of pain running through her mouth.

Sure enough the door flings open; only it's not security, it's Scott. He rushes in, seeing the dead alpha on the floor and turning away, looking at Allison. He can see blood trickling down the side of her mouth, and dripping down from her dimples. Scott's eyes widen and he turns to see if her parents are okay.

"What the hell? What?" Scott tries to say anything to explain how all of this happened within the two minutes that he was gone in the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

Allison nods, not wanting to talk because the pain is excruciating. Before Scott can move forward, the room is being invaded with security, holding out their guns, yelling freeze. Everyone freezes and puts their hands up, but after all the questioning, and everyone's statements, they are all okay. The threat that was at the forefront of all of their brains, is finally gone. Allison is safe.

* * *

Stiles' dad paces back and forth, looking at the ground, not wanting to meet his son's gaze.

"Dad," Stiles says, his voice is slightly annoyed. "Dad you have to go to the job interview, okay? I'm fine, you can stop worrying." His dad just looks at him with a that's-not-going-to-happen expression plastered on his face. "Listen Derek is going to be here any minute and then I'll be okay. Then you can go. You need to go, if not for me dad, do it for the house. For the mortgage. For all the dust bunnies living under all out furniture, they need you dad. They need you." He smirks, bobbing his head a little, pleased with himself.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," his dad says, ignoring his overly dramatic story. "Since when have you and Derek been hanging out? He's a criminal."

"Dad, he isn't a criminal. We've been over this, we wrongly accused him because we weren't in the right state of mind." He huffs, not wanting to get into this. "Listen, he saved me last night. He is the reason I am still here, so please don't scare my friend off."

"Fine," his dad answers back, crossing his arms. "But I'm still going to be worrying about you. Even at my interview."

"So you're going?" Stiles face perks up. He doesn't want to keep his dad from getting a new job, since he already feels responsible for causing the loss of his last one.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. Not for you, but for the dust bunnies or whatever the hell it is you said," he smiles at his son.

His dad leaves once Derek arrives, they both just meet each other's gaze and nod. Not saying a word, but acknowledging that they are okay. Okay with each other. Derek walks up next to Stiles and sits down, smiling,

"Hey, you good?" Derek asks, looking over Stiles' cuts, seeing if any of them look slightly better. It's only been less than a day so no visible changes, but Derek can hear the blood inside Stiles pumping back to it's full potential. That gives him peace of mind.

"Yeah," Stiles says, smiling back at Derek. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I'll be here everyday until you are fully healed, and then I'll see you like normally." Derek says, reaching over and holding Stiles' hand again. Just like the night before. "Stiles, I care about you. I really do."

Stiles is surprised Derek is laying it on this heavily, not that he doesn't appreciate it, and it does make his heart skip a beat. But he just is baffled that Derek flat out just said it. "I…" Stiles is thinking of what to say, not wanting to ruin anything. "I care about you too Derek. But I don't know if we're talking about the same type?"

Derek just smirks, he leans in close, so close that his lips are only a few inches away from Stiles'. Teasing him. "We're talking about the same type," he says, his voice sending shivers down Stiles' whole body leading to a certain area that he cannot control. His face is getting flushed red, as he stares at Derek, looking down from his eyes to his pink plump lips. Derek bites his lower lip, just the corner and only slightly, teasing Stiles even more. He leans in just a bit further and then their lips connect.

Everything Stiles' has read about kissing the person you care about, the one, becomes disturbingly relatable as Derek kisses him. He feels his stomach knot up, but in a good way, like it is floating. His heart skips a beat and thumps in his chest, his palms get sweaty and his eyes close, making the only thing he senses is the feeling of Derek's soft lips connecting with his.

"Stiles!" Scott says, running into the room and stopping dead in his tracks. "Oh…um, okay?" Derek pulls away quickly and looks back, his face horrified. Stiles face burns red with embarrassment, as he not only just got caught kissing Derek. Derek the alpha, Derek the _man_; he also has a boner. Scott's whole face is twisted into confusion; he looks from Derek back to Stiles back to Derek again. "Were you guys just kissing?"

"Scott please don't…" Stiles begins, his voice cracking from being so anxious and mortified.

"Oh my God. It totally makes sense," Scott says, running his fingers through his hair. Grinning at both of them.

"What? What makes sense?" Derek asks, his voice angry that he was stupid enough to get caught. That he kissed Stiles in the first place.

"I mean come on guys, you aren't exactly the epitome of heterosexuals." Scott laughs to himself. "Stiles you have never had a girlfriend, you act like you're in love with Lydia, but yet you want to know if Danny finds you attractive. You and Derek hang out and plan a prank on me, I mean come on? I don't know how I didn't see the signs before."

"Scott shut up." Stiles says, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Listen guys, I don't care. Yay for being gay." Scott says, and Derek growls back filled with annoyance. "I won't tell anyone if you want to keep this under wraps. But just know I support you in your weird, but understandable, relationship? Can I call it that?"

"Oh my god," Stiles says his face as red as a tomato. "Scott please just get out."

"Oh of course," Scott smirks. "Back to the healing process you two go." He laughs as he walks out and shuts the door.

Derek stands up, not looking at Stiles, his face drawn down to the floor and he thinks. Stiles just watches him; Derek's whole body is tense, Stiles can tell because every muscle is flexed and jutting out even more so than usual.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Stiles says, breaking the silence.

"Wasn't so bad? How was that not so bad?" Derek asks, spinning around and looking down at Stiles. His voice growling now. "Stiles, Scott just saw us kissing. What about that isn't so bad?"

"Well for starters he's completely fine with it." Stiles just wants to kiss Derek again; he doesn't want to argue or go through the motions of calming Derek's over reactive soul, but he knows he has too. "Derek, we just kissed. That was my first kiss okay? I really like you." Derek's eyes widen as Stiles says this to him. "Oh don't look all shocked, you kissed me, okay? You obviously like me too. So please stop trying to act all high and mighty. Listen to me, I know you are the big bad werewolf, but you need to swallow your pride and accept what just happened."

"Oh just shut up," Derek says, rushing in quickly and kissing Stiles again.

Stiles' eyes flutter back into his head as Derek kisses him, holding their lips together. Derek pulls away and meet's Stiles' gaze, they both smile. Stiles takes his good hand, grabs the collar of Derek's shirt, and pulls him in for another kiss. All the pain in Stiles body, every ache, and every scratch is muted; all he can feel is a sense of bliss as he kisses Derek.

Derek pulls away and sits down next Stiles, he holds Stiles' hand again. Stiles just smiles and holds Derek's hand back. They stay like that for a while. Not saying anything, just sitting together. Smiling.

* * *

The next week passes by quickly, every day Stiles is visited by three people; his dad, Scott, and Derek. They sometimes come at the same time, but mainly at different times. Him and Derek talk about their feelings for each other at first, if they can see what they have going anywhere, and if they want to take it anywhere. Ultimately they decide they do, so once Stiles is released from the hospital they plan on continuing their relationship.

Scott is completely on board; he thinks it'll do Derek good to have someone in his life. That way he isn't such, as Stiles has put it before, a sourwolf. Scott and Stiles' talk about everything happening at school, and Scott explains to him the full story about what happened with Allison and why he wasn't there. Stiles understands completely, besides he had Derek there, and if Scott hadn't been there, then their relationship wouldn't have blossomed. Besides visiting Stiles, Scott also goes everyday to Allison's room. Her parents stay with her on a constant watch, even though the threat is over, and allow Scott in. Scott and her parents are okay with each other now; he has shown them that he is in fact a decent person who isn't just a wild animal. They all four talk about anything that pops up, Scott is happy that her family finally accepts him and that she is okay.

Stiles' dad stays the longest out of all of them, spending the nights at the hospital. Constantly checking on his son. Stiles appreciates it and it helps him realize that his dad does love him. He doesn't secretly blame him for everything wrong in his life, and that, out of everything else, comforts Stiles the most.


End file.
